Accessory
by frozenworld-trappedsoul
Summary: She had become an accessory, just another part of the company. She had worked day by day for the past six years of her life at Kaiba Corp. Her diligent work and quiet respect for her boss might finally be recognized as something else. Oneshot setoxOC


A/N: This was written just to get the OC out of my head because I've had this story in my head for the past three years and it will probably never get written. Well enjoy and please review!

UPDATE: I just made a few edits of grammar and whatnot, the only main change was the name of the OC character. I never found a translation for her name, as that was my original intention, so I simply gave up and gave her a Japanese name.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters etcetera.

She had become an accessory, just another part of the company. She had worked day by day for the past six years of her life at Kaiba Corp. She was the head secretary and assistant of the entire company. The one person who's incompetence Kaiba could stand for more than 30 seconds. It was nothing though, he was well known and she was well known because of him. She was always at his side giving him his papers, telling him his appointments, paging him in his office at 4:30 in the morning, because he rarely ever went home, when someone totally botched the entire main computer board and electrical systems.

She and Kaiba had barely exchanged a few real words over the course of six years. Of course, they could talk business and computers ((on occasion)), but that was about as far as their "friendship" went. He had his little brother and his company and he was perfectly content. She didn't admit it, not even to herself, that maybe she was still working there, maybe the reason she stayed in Japan all these years, was really for him. He didn't really need her; she was really only a material value. He could remember his appointments and check his answering machine, but he had deemed these things a waste of his time. He had told her that he had better things to do that answer the damn phone. She believed him; he probably could have run the company by himself and would have if Mokuba didn't stop him. Mokuba was always asking Kaiba to come home and make him dinner, even though he could make it himself, or pick him up from school, regardless that they had the limo and a chauffeur.

She sighed quietly, flicking her long brown hair out of the way so she could write down all Kaiba's appointments and meetings for tomorrow. Tomorrow at his NGA meeting he was introducing his newest dueling technology. It was ten years later and he still had the entire world captivated by a single game. His influence and intimidation was world-wide. People didn't hate him, they respected him. The last person who hated him and he hated back had ended up dead. You didn't cross him and you didn't stand up him. He was a truly intriguing man. Her cerulean eyes quickly scanned her work, checking for mistakes, before she grabbed the clipboard up of her desk and the stack of papers that needed to be signed. She knocked on the solid mahogany double doors that led into Kaiba's office.

"Come in Ms. Kanzaki." His deep voice said quietly from within.

She opened the door quietly, as if not to disturb his train of thought. She walked around his desk to where he was busily typing on his laptop. Chiyoko Kanzaki set the stack of papers on the side of his desk and then the appointment paper on top. "These are the procedure papers for the engineering and simulation department. They need them signed by tomorrow and those are your meeting times. Mr. Nakamura called and so did Mokuba. He wanted you to know that he expects you home for dinner tomorrow night regardless of how much work you have to do. Oh, and he also says that he wants Italian."

Kaiba merely grunted in response.

"Seto." He looked up, no one called him by his first name except Mokuba and Pegasus, but that was really only insulting. She leaned down and kissed him full on the lips.

"I quit." She turned and walked out. Kaiba had never been more surprised in his life.

A/N: The end.


End file.
